


To Be Okay Again

by DracoPotter80



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting to be okay again, It depends on you guys, Letter, Letters to Pietro, Possibly more to come?, Sadness, it gets happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This.. pain in indescribable. I just wish you were here. I understand why you did what you did. You saved a mother from losing her child and Clint’s family from losing him. But what about me; what about Wanda, you know, your family?"<br/>Letters to Pietro after events of Avengers Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Okay Again

Dear Pietro  
it's hard. God it's so hard without you. I wish… I wish You were still here. You just had to save the day didn't you. You had to leave your sister and I behind. You're such a bloody idiot! Don't you understand I can't live without you? Your sister is a mess! Her powers are crazier than ever. She not only lost her parents but now you too! Could you be anymore selfish. I miss you you big oaf! You left me. You promised you'd never leave me. 

Dear Pietro  
I'm sorry for yelling at you before. This.. pain in indescribable. I just wish you were here. I understand why you did what you did. You saved a mother from losing her child and Clint’s family from losing him. But what about me; what about Wanda, you know, your family? Surely there was something else you could have done, something that would have brought you home. God I just miss you so damn much speedy; so much. 

Dear Pietro  
Your sister is truly remarkable. She's evolved so much after… She's come so far. You'd be proud of her, I know I am. She misses you too, a lot. I hear her crying sometimes at night, most times she'll come to me and we just lay there together. Other times she cries until she passes out. Those occurrences have been happening less lately, thankfully. As for me, well. My powers are still gone; to be honest I think they left with you. I'm not whole without you. It's getting there though. This helps I guess. They say time is supposed to heal, but how does one heal when missing parts of themselves? I'll be fine eventually don't worry. 

Dear Pietro,  
Nat and Clint have been training me. I've become a true badass like them, and if I do say so myself my ass isn't looking bad nowadays either. You'd love to see my new uniform, it's a lot like Natasha's, but instead of black it's blue, just like yours. I still miss you, that hasn't changed. But it seems that I can actually get up without feeling like the earth is shattering lately. Some days are better than others, but I'm starting to maybe be okay. I'm starting to heal. 

Dear Pietro,  
I don't know if I should tell you this or not but it looks like Wanda’s got a new boyfriend, you'll never guess who it is. Captain America himself! I guess no one can resist her hot outfit. They are just so cute together. I know I know you would probably lecture the shit out of them but she's happy Pete. Genuinely happy for the first time since you…  
Don't worry, nobody for me yet. You were my soulmate Pietro Maximoff. No one else will mean half of what you meant to me; mean to me. I won't stay alone forever, you wouldn't want that. But I'm not ready, I still miss you too damn much. 

Dear Pietro,  
They got married Pete!! It was so magical. She asked me to be her maid of honor. Bucky was okay enough to be Steve's best man, they even left a space beside Bucky for you. Tony walked her down the aisle and she was gorgeous Pietro. Truly stunning, her dress was long and lacy and just perfect. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Of course I have the perfect speech, it was mostly about you and her. How you two were the perfect most wonderful family I could have asked for. I wish you could have been there, you would have made everyone laugh no problem. You always made everything better. 

Dear Pietro,  
One year. It's been one year since you passed and I can actually say your name without tears in my eyes. I miss you with every fiber of my being, Wanda too but Steve has been standing right there with her. And guess what? You're going to be an uncle speedy! Wanda is expecting; twins to be exact! She is so happy and healthy; practically glowing nowadays. I mean more than she used to at least, in a different; mom kind of way. So much has happened in a year, so much I wish you could have been here to see. I love you even now a year after you left Pietro, I always will. 

Dear Pietro,  
You are now the proud uncle of two healthy, abnormally large, baby boys! Their names are Pietro Alexander and James Anthony Rogers. Oh god if you only you could see them, they are the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. Pietro has your eyes funnily enough, I'd know your eyes anywhere. I just know you'd love them to pieces; and probably spoil them rotten, but don't worry I will for you. I know I haven't written in a while but... I'm starting to be okay again Speedy. I still miss you and I still love you but I'm okay, I really am. My powers are back and I've learned to control them, I'm the strongest I've ever been.  
I don't think I really need to write to you anymore, for so long this is how I coped with losing you but I have a family now that supports me entirely. I finally don't feel completely alone anymore, I'm finally ready to be happy again. So I guess what I'm saying is that I love and miss you Pietro Maximoff, and goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hoped you liked this! I just came up with it late at night and wrote it. The letter to Pietro isn't new or my idea, but the plot within the letters are. 
> 
> Two questions for you: 
> 
> 1\. What was the hardest part to read? I know which was hardest to write (all of it) but I'm curious what made your heart hurt. 
> 
> 2\. Do you want me to expand this? I'm good with keeping this a one shot but if any of you want me to elaborate on any particular letter let me know! What I mean is for example, Wanda's wedding. I could write an entire one shot for the wedding; not another letter, an actual scene. Let me know!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope your heart doesn't hurt like mine will for the rest of the night. 
> 
> Ciao


End file.
